Días de Sol, Noches de Luna
by RoyNoboy
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se pelean, siii para variar :v pero no es una simple pelea para la hermosa perfecta shinigami Diosa preciosa...es el comienzo del infierno de Ichigo y de liberación para Rukia... se arreglara todo entre la singular pareja? Más que amigos, menos que amantes significará algo? Y tú de qué parte estas? Puede que sea Ichiruki puede que no, eso lo decidirá el insomnio...
1. Chapter 1 Highway to Hell

**Holassss! Decidí escribir algo diferente, no hay muchas cosas sexuales, aunque quizás ponga algo más adelante :v Este Fic se centra más en Rukia, en su vida y cosas así, soy fan de Rukia, ella me encanta y a veces me frustra como Ichigo la trata, sii sé que es grosera, pero es Rukiaaa, quiero una Rukia :v**

**Personajes de Kubo Tite, Historia de una persona que sufre de insomnio...**

* * *

**Highway to hell...**

**El clima caluroso puede sacar lo peor de las personas...**

-Hey Kurosaki-kun, salgamos a pasear el día esta hermoso, el sol brilla y de seguro en la noche el cielo se llenara de estrellas... Podemos pasear en la playa e ir a la feria en la noche, quiero algodón de azúcar (_léanlo con la vocecita molesta que pone Rukia a veces xD)_

_Con cada palabra de Rukia la vena de la sien de Ichigo se hacía más y más grande, estaba tratando de concentrarse para hacer un problema de algebra y la shinigami no paraba hablar y hablar. Y entonces empezó el comienzo del fin..._

_Parándose de su escritorio dijo:_

-Mira Rukia, aunque no lo creas estoy tratando de estudiar, mañana tenemos parcial de algebra y realmente necesito pasar esa materia, quiero graduarme y esas cosas sabes? En realidad no creo que sepas, tu ya estas muerta eres shinigami y ya tu vida está hecha, bueno tu muerte... Así que déjame hacer mis cosas de humanos.

_Con una voz muy triste Rukia contestó:_

\- Están bien Ichigo pero no te tienes que alterar idiota...

-Aquí la única idiota eres tú! Quieres pasear hazlo sola, ya estoy harto que hacia donde voy ahí estas tu... En la escuela, en las peleas con hollow. Hey sabes ya soy muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tú, no necesito que estés pegado a mí como mi niñera, tengo esta estúpida insignia shinigami sustituto, es más? No entiendo por qué aun sigues aquí? Enana!

-Tranquilo fresa no te molestaré más...

_Ichigo sintió en las palabras de Rukia,ese toque tan característico de los Kuchiki: Nada, no expresaba nada, ni rabia, ni ira, ni dolor... Nada absoluta mente nada, y pensó para el, que así estaba mejor que escucharla parlotear, después del examen se disculparía, no, no, no se disculparía la enana tenia la culpa. Así que simplemente dejaría las cosas así, total ellos siempre estaban peleando..._

_La habitación se tornó tensa, el aire se podía cortar con la hermosa espada de Rukia *.*. Por más que Ichigo quería estudiar, se acordaba de las cosas que había dicho y se sentía peor... Pero allí estaba Rukia tranquila sin ninguna expresión, además estaba en su cama . leyendo mangas..._

_Sin más Ichigo se paró del escritorio, se estiró y empezó a hablar:_

-Arshh estoy cansando... Voy a la tienda quieres ir?

-No.

-Tu eras quien estaba con ganas de salir pffs y entonces quieres que te traiga algo?

-No.

-Segura? Hace calor y te debes estar asando

-Dije que no.

-Está bien tú te lo pierdes...

**_En la tienda_**

_El pelinaranja compró sodas, jugos, hielo y algunos snaks pero antes de irse la vitrina de helados le llamó la atención._

-Mnnn un helado tampoco vendría mal, por cierto creo que Rukia no ha probado los helados.

_La cara de Ichigo se torna azul cuando ve un helado en específico_

-Ese maldito chappy hasta marca de helados tiene pffs... Se me quitaron las ganas de comer helado...

Ichigo a mitad de camino hacia su casa, recordó todas las cosas que le dijo a cierta persona pequeña... Maldición! Y salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la tiendita *.*

**_Ya de regreso hacia su casa..._**

-Es una buena causa... Maldito chappy quien diría que fuese tan caro el helado solo por tener tu cara pfffss

**_Mientras tanto en la casa_**

-Hey Rukia, qué haces? _Dijo Ishinn con un tono desconocido entre tristeza y asombro._

-Estoy recogiendo mis cosas, Urahara quiere que lo ayude con algunas cosas así que debo marcharme.

_Ishinn no podia ver su rostro pero sí imaginárselo.._.

-No tienes por qué irte, puedo construir un cuarto solo para ti si quieres. _Lo cual dijo con un tono alegre y efusivo además tocó su cabeza como quien toca la cabeza de un perrito..._

_En un susurro inaudible Rukia dijo:_ Kaien-dono...

-Ah? Dijiste algo Kia-chan

-No es necesario, gracias por todo, pero mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho.

-Sabes... Puedo darte la habitación de Ichigo, el puede dormir en la sala, pero si deseas puedes quedarte en mi cuarto Kia- channnn tengo un espacioso guardarropa si prefieres *.*

_Rukia terminó de recoger sus pocas pertenecías e hizo una pequeña reverencia_.

-Nee san... (Apareció Kon de quien sabe donde, al parecer todos escucharon la discusión, bueno el monologo de Ichigo) me dejarás a mi también?

-Tranquilo Kon, puedes visitarme cuando quieras.

-Nee-san...

-Domo arigato, han sido como una familia para mí, pero mi tiempo útil a expirado.

-No digas más, este siempre será tu hogar espetó Ishinn... Mi tercera hija. _Acto seguido abrazó a la pequeña y contra todo pronóstico la misma le devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada._

En una esquina Karin veía todo:

-Ese Ichigo es un reverendo idiota...

_En la puerta Rukia se despidió de las gemelas y le dio su ultimo adiós a los Kurosaki_.

_Después de media hora el pelopincho de Ichigo llega a su casa sin saber nada del drama que acaba de suceder en su casa..._

-Llegué!

...

...

-Oe es que aquí no hay nadie... Más para mi :v

-Ichi nee llegaste listo para la cena ^.^ _Yuzu gritando desde la cocina._

-Que bien ya está la cena, voy a avisarle a Rukia, traje helado de postre...

_Todo quedo nuevamente en silencio_

-Hey viejo, quién se lo dirá? _Hablo Karin en la sala de la casa.._.

-Supongo que el padre más sexy de la historia :v

-Pfffss

E**n la habitación con el número 15**

-Hey ya está la cena, enana

...

...

_Nadie responde_

-Heyyy enana sorda, ya está la cena. _Abrió de par en par la puerta del armario pero solo encontró a Kon._

-Kisamaaa

-Oe oe oe Kon, que te pasa ahora? Y más importante donde anda Rukia? En el baño, sii debe estar bañándose, hace un calor de los mil demonios.

-Nee-san se fue.

-Voy a decirle, ella se dura una eternidad en el baño.

-No escuchaste? Nee sann se fueee!

-Veo que ya se lo dijiste. _Entrando en escena Ishin sexy papá de Ichigo :v_

-Como qué se fue?

-Sí, se fue, dijo que Urahara la necesitaba para algo y se fue.

-Mnnnn ok, voy a comer que se enfría la cena. _Ichigo bajó las escaleras y entró al comedo_r

-Hey papá de Ichigo.

\- Que pasa Kon?

-El no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado verdad?

-No, es muy idiota... Pero mañana se dará cuenta... **_Que acaba de meter la pata, meter la pata es poco, la cagó, cagadamente, es más es de esas diarreas épicas que hasta debes tener cuidado cuando estornudas... (Eso no lo dijo Ishinn lo pensé yo :v)_**

-Nee-san...

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, la entrada, el plato fuerte... Y el postre._

-Oe Ichigo dijiste que habias traído helado de postre. _Dijo Karin_

-Sí, está en el congelador, traje dos, no abran el de conejos deformes, ese es de Rukia.

...

...

...

_Comieron postre en silencio, más silencioso que el silencio..._

_Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones respectivamente.._.

**_Mientras tanto en algún columpio de Karakura._**

-Y ahora hacia donde voy, no puedo ir donde Urahara porque ahí me encontraría fácilmente arshh

-Kuchiki-sannn hola que haces a estas horas por aquí?

-Bueno es el parque y quería tomar aire :v

-Yo también vine a despejarme, ese parcial de algebra está realmente difícil! Y el calor, siento que me voy a derretir!

_Inserte sonido de estomago con hambre :v_

-Kuchiki-san? Tienes hambre?

-No he comido nada en casi todo el día. _Rukia susurra:_ Maldito Ichigo, me cabreas toda la existencia!

-Yo tengo comida en mí casa !

**_Orihine tomó a Rukia por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su apartamento..._**

* * *

Aquí termina este cap, por qué empecé otra historia y no termino las otras? bueno e.e no me llega la inspiración, pero prometo terminar I Touch Myself antes de febrero :)

En esta historia me integro más a la trama, vieron y verán más interverciones mías dentro de la misma.

*Cuando vean :v no se asusten, me gusta usar esa pseudo cara para todo :v

*Si ven oraciones así: más rojo que el rojo, más negro que el negro, ó una mirada miradora, morido moridamente, tambien son cosas mías, normalmente hablo así, invento conjugaciones de verbos para caer intencionalmente en redundancia, a veces lo uso, a veces no, asi que no se asusten :v

LARGA VIDA A LA DIOSA RUKIA!


	2. Chapter 2 Blue

**Holas! volví más rápido de lo usual, el insomnio me está matando lentamente, pero para su desgracia hace que se me ocurran estas historias locas xD**

**Hoy quise implementar algo que no he visto mucho, profundizar en la amistad entre Ishida Y Rukia, nada romántico, sino tomamos por ejemplo ese amigo bff que siempre te cuida y te ayuda pero aun así no es tu mejor amigo, no sé si me explico xD que es tu amigo especial, pero ya tienes uno más especial! Para crear este fic, cambie un poco la personalidad de Ishida, pero no mucho, más adelante entenderán a qué me refiero.**

**NekoNazyro: voy a llorar T.T La primera persona que deja review, le gustó la parte de la diarreaaaa xD no tienes idea lo mucho que reí escribiendo esa parte xD/ siii comida de Orihime arsh arsh arh / Ichigo se dará cuenta que lo abandonaron ufff y de qué manera :v**

**Diana Carolina: me gustan los gatos, pero lo pensaré buahahahah ;) me encanta el Ichiruki, pero no se lo digas a nadie shhh**

**Saya-x: La va a pagar, laa vaaaa a pagar :v(Leelo cantandolo, es una canción super vieja :) abrazos también.**

**Disclaimer: personajes de Kubo Tite, historia totalmente mía.**

* * *

** Cap:2 Blue**

**Mientras tanto en algún columpio de Karakura.**

-Y ahora hacia donde voy, no puedo ir donde Urahara porque ahí me encontraría fácilmente arshh

-Kuchiki-sannn hola que haces a estas horas por aquí?

-Bueno es el parque y quería tomar aire :v

-Yo también vine a despejarme, ese parcial de álgebra esta realmente difícil! Y el calor, siento que me voy a derretir!

**Inserte sonido de estomago con hambre :v**

-Kuchiki-san? Tienes hambre?

-No he comido nada en casi todo el día _Maldito Ichigo, me cabreas toda la existencia!_

-Yo tengo comida en mí casa !

_Orihine tomó a Rukia por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su apartamento_

-Toma con esto dejaras de sentir hambre ^.^ l_legaron a la casa y le presentó un plato en frente _

-Qué es esto Orihime?

-Nachos con queso, chile, con guacamole, lo que está a un lado es un taco y el toque final es una judía con picante mexicano, Chad me dio muchas recetas y no me decidía por hacer una sola, así que las hice todas, claro con mi toque especial ^.^

\- Gracias por la comida!_ (Peor es nada)_

_No pasaron ni 10 minutos desde que Rukia terminó su explosión mexicana cuando comenzaron los dolores de estómago.._.

-Rukia , te sientes bien? Estas verde!

-No, no es nada, solo son pequeñas nauseas... _Puagfffhhshhzjsiwbdodndk (sonido de vomito xD_)

-Kuchiki-san! Te voy a llevar donde Urahara

-Nooo, donde el no!

-Entonces a una clínica, ya sé, a la del papá de Kurosaki-Kun

-noooo nooo, noo el papá de Ichigo está, está... Esta de vacaciones, si si salio de la ciudad.

-Qué raro mnnmn, entonces te llevaré al hospital central.

**_Ambas chicas se fueron en un taxi, con muchas bolsas de plástico :v_**

_Se registraron y atendieron a Rukia, al parecer se había intoxicado por tantas comida exótica xD_

-Debes quedarte unas horas más en observación, dijo el doctor de cabellos blancos, y lentes.

-No hay problema, pero Orihime, debes irte, aun no terminas de estudiar algebra verdad? Yo estaré bien. Te voy a pedir el favor de no contarle esto que sucedió a nadie por el día de hoy, no quiero que nadie se preocupe...

-E..e. Esta bien, pero cuidate, nos vemos mañana.

-Alfin se va... quien diría que me tocaría atender un Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia.

_Rukia en cuestión de segundos entró en modo defensa ( Es hora del del del duelo :v)_

-Ryuken, no deberías andar por ahí molestando jovencitas... _Apareciendo de la nada con pose de Tuxedo Mask :v_

-Hijo, aun defendiendo shinigamis? Y llámame con respeto Uryuu.

Ignorando olímpicamente a su padre Ishida se acerca a Rukia y le pregunta que le sucedió?, le responde con lujo de detalles mientras tanto en su padre una venita se hace más grande...

-Hey hey Debes respetar a tus mayores

-No lo creo necesario, si ese mayor andan molestando a mis amigos

-No sabia que era tu "amiga"

-Pues ya lo sabes Ryuken.

-Toma, le dio el historial -tienen suerte que la atendiera yo, nadie más atendería a un no humano sin antecedentes, ni identificación, ni nada... Deberías agradecerme shinigami.

_#$% Puerta cerrándose dramática y estruendosamente._

-Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte... Ya debo irme.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado! Si mi padre dijo que te quedases en observación debe ser por algo, es arrogante pero es buen médico.

-Esta bien

...

...

...

-Ishida, te puedes ir si quieres, tu también debes estudiar algebra.

-Ya estudie, es realmente fácil.

-Waoo en serio! Ichigo estaba hecho un lió y Orihume se fue para seguir estudiando.

-Es un poco difícil pero si le pones atención se vuelve un juego de niños. Y tu no vas a estudiar?

-No... Esas son cosas de humanos, yo yo soy solo un shinigami...

-Jajajajajjaja que me tratas de decir? Que le tienes miedo al algebra? No me digas que no lo entiendes.

-No es eso Ishida, Ichigo dijo que yo no necesito entender esas cosas... Yo solo soy un shinigami... Y tiene razón.

\- Creo que no quieres estudiar! Pero te salvaste porque traigo mis apuntes! Buahahajajaha

-Ishida :) _( risa forzada de Rukia)_

-Empecemos...

**2 horas después**

-Woww es muy fácil!

-Solo hay que ponerle atención!

-En realidad es que eres un buen profesor!

-Para nada, tu eres una buena estudiante.

-Hey hey profesor, estudiante ya la shinigami se puede ir, y por cierto con qué planeas pagar? Con dinero de la sociedad de almas?

_Antes que Rukia dijera algo Ishida interrumpió a su padre:_

-Yo lo pagaré

-Pe pe pero, yo puedo, hago unas llamadas y listo, no te molestes Ishida.

-Ya escuchaste a la shinigami hijo.

-Insistió yo lo pagaré...

-Pffsa haz lo que quieras...

...

...

...

-Espera yo te doy dinero a ti, así que técnicamente yo estoy pagando su estadía...

**Y en lugar donde estaba Rukia e Ishida solo quedan nubecitas de polvo xD**

-Hahahahaha eso estuvo cerca Kuchiki.

-Ishida... Puedes bajarme?

**_En la corredera Uryuu tomó a Rukia como saco de papas y se la echó al hombro xD_**

-Claro claro, es que teníamos que salir pitando antes que mi padre se diese cuenta que el estaba pagando todo ahahahahaha

-Por qué ríes tanto?

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacia enojar a Ryuken, y eso me agrada.

**_#$:$# sonido de estomago con hambre.._**.

-Rukia tienes hambre... Quieres... Comida mexicana? Ahahahahahahha xD

-No te rías de mi!

-El único restaurante que esta cerca y abierto es el McDonald's...

_Rukia metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y déjenme decirles que solo le alcanzaba para medio burrito xD_

-No es necesario Ishida, yo veo que hago. Ya se disponía a echar carrera cuando el enlentado :v la jaló por un costado de su vestido y la metió al McDonald.

_Sentados en los asientos :v Ishida le dio una pastilla a Rukia, era para su estomago, eso la curaría en 5 minutos..._

-Y por qué no me la diste antes?

-Mi padre nunca me dejaría dártela, es con medicina Quincy, ademas quería molestar a Ryuken. Yyyy no te iba a traer a comer McDonald's después de haberte intoxicado con comida! Que descerebrado haría eso? Cuando te la tomes será como si nunca hubieses tenido una fiesta mexicana en tu interior!

_Rukia se la tomó, el chico fue a hacer el pedido, la pelinegra pidió solo dos papas grandes y té frio, Ishida pidió para el una big mc con todos esos checheres que vienen en combo con la big mc, y una cajita feliz... De niñaaaaa :3_

_Ambos comían tranquilamente escuchando de fondo Blue, de The Rasmus, los empleados limpiaban por que ya eran los últimos en ser atendidos y los dejaron al pensar que eran enamorados, pero Rukia en ningún momento dejaba de mirar la cajita feliz... Tenía CHAPPYSSSS OMFG._

-La quieres? Tómala, la compre para ti, siempre veo que peleas con Kurosaki por ese muñeco y en cuanto lo vi no puede evitar comprarlo.

_Imagen: Rukia atacando la cajita feliz, cosas que vienen en la cajita volando... Llavero de chappy súper kawaii en manos de la gran hermosa diosa shinigamis de lindas piernas :v (se nota que me gusta Rukia?)_

-Ahahaahhahaha en serio te gusta mucho ese conejo!

-Claro que sí ^.^ gracias Ishida!

Ya es tarde Kuchiki san, mira son las 9:00 pm, deben estarte buscando, te acompaño a la casa de Kurosaki.

-No es necesario.

-Entonces donde Urahara? Te vas a la sociedad de almas? Por eso la bolsa?

-No, no tampoco, debo irme... _nuevamente intento de huida frustrado :v_

-Oye ese es **vestido que te hice?**

-Sí, ya me voy, gracias por la comida

-Tranquila ahí fierecita :v entonces a donde vas? Te quedas con Orihime? Quieres más explosión mexicana? Ahahahaahha

-No, ella ya hizo mucho por mí trayéndome al hospital, voy voy al parque siiu voy al parque, tengo tengo ganas de acampar, si eso, necesito aire fresco!

-Sii claro... Y dónde está tu tienda de campaña? Esto es lo que pasa, te peleaste con Kurosaki, huiste de su casa sin ningún plan, sin dinero, ni comida y no tienes donde quedarte ó me equivoco?

_La chica de los ojos violeta acaba de darse cuenta de su inmadurez, simplemente se comportaba como una chica adolescente que escapa de casa y lo peor es que nadie la busca... Aprieta fuertemente su vestido y asiente con la cabeza._..

-Estas de suerte Kuchiki-san, hoy estoy de muy buen humor, lo cual significa que puedes quedarte conmigo.

-Pe pe pero... Ishida, no quiero ser un estorbo...

-No eres un estorbo, será todo un honor tener a una shinigami de familia noble en mi humildes aposentos ^.^

_***Follow me, come on, you know me. **_  
_**Yeah, into the blue...**_

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Como vieron, en este cap no salió Ichigo xD estoy preparando su sufrimiento :v

Psss: Ishida es guapo también, siempre ponen al pobre Renji de tercero que sobra, esta vez no lo voy a poner por aqui como el tipo que sufre por su amor no correspondido, todos saben que la ama en secreto y desesperadamente :v (A Rukia)

*Es un estrato de la canción Blue, de The Rasmus.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap que será más rápido de lo que piensan :v

-LARGA VIDA A LA DIOSA RUKIA-


	3. Chapter 3 Ghostbusters

**He vuelto después de tanto tiempo... la esperanza llena la chispa pequeña debajo del dolorrr... :v**

**Espero que abran nuevos horizontes en sus mentes para este extraño dúo que a continuación les presentaré...**

**Disclaimer: Inspirado en el trabajo profesional, artístico y fabulosom de Kubo Tite.**

* * *

**Cap 3: Ghostbusters**

_**Al parecer Ishida vive en un edificio de apartamentos, su apartamento está en el piso número 14. Salen del ascensor, el chico pelinegro saca sus llaves abre la puerta y la deja entrar primero...**_

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, **shinigami homeless!**

_Rukia hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Ishida, estaba muy ocupada admirando el hermoso decorado de el recibidor, todo era blanco con distintas tonalidades de gris y de azul, todo muy Quincy. En la sala había un enorme LCD con un ps4 y un Wiii, los sillones blancos con almohadones grises y qué decir de la cocina! OMG todo era KitchenAid! Más blanco que el blanco, si Su nii sama tuviese una casa humana en definitiva seria como está!_

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, estas cansada? Allí esta el baño por cualquier "emergencia" aunque lo dudo, esa pastilla es infalible y si quieres podemos volver a repasar algebra.

-No es necesario, lo explicaste muy bien, más no puedo aprender, me puedes prestar el baño •.• el dia estaba caluroso y no me he bañado desde la mañana...

-Esta al fondo a la derecha

_Nuestra hermosa protagonista tomo sus pocas pertenencias y se fue al baño, ESE BAÑO ERA ELLLL BAÑOO! había un jacuzzi un reputo jacuzzi! Debo decir que todo era blanco con azul? No verdad :v le gustó mucho las toallas, eran blancas con una cruz azul. (Será que los Quincy son finlandeses?) En serio Ishida estaba muy orgulloso de ser un Quincy._

_Tocan la puerta toc toc: Kuchiki_ hay toallas sin usar debajo del mueble del lavabo.

-Ja jaii...

-Si quieres te preparo el jacuzzi

-No, no es necesario. _Aunque por dentro se moría por usarlo, no iba a abusar de su hospitalidad!_

_Se desnudó y se metió a la regadera, la cual tambien era linda, totalmente transparente (velos pervertidos) se bañó tranquilamente, se enjabonó la la la la... Salió, se secó, busco entre sus ropas la única muda ropa interior que tenía limpia y se colocó el mismo vestido que llevaba porque no tenia más... Y por último se sintió diferente, olía diferente! El el jabón de Ishida... Olía a Ishida ollllo_

-Eso a sido relajante!_ Dijo al llegar a sala donde Ishida leía el periódico de la tarde._

_El pelinegro se acerca a la pelimasnegra :v la mira de arriba a abajo..._ -Por qué llevas el mismo vestido?

-Es que no tengo más... Yo uso la ropa de Yuzu y no podía simplemente robármela e irme...

-Y Kurosaki nunca te compró ropa solo para ti? Pero que tacaño!

**_Rukia agacho la cabeza y recordó, el monólogo de Ichigo... Ella no era humana, tampoco necesitaba ropa.._.**

-Yo no necesito ropa, simplemente me salgo de este cuerpo y ya tengo mi ropa de Shinigami.

-Ni hablar! Te quitas eso ya!

-AAAAHHHH D: , no voy a estar desnuda por ahí !

-Claro que no, déjame buscarte alguna ropa mía, eres pequeña así que alguna camiseta te queda de pijama.

_A los segundos Ishida apareció con un suéter blanco, con unas palabras inscritas delante #QUINCY_

-_Cof cof_, me la dio mi padre y la he usado poco, ademas no me gustan mucho los suéteres, las camisas son lo mio.

\- Gracias ^.^ tomó la camisa, corrió al baño y se la puso, _iba a poner su vestido en su bolsa pero el Quincy orgulloso la detuvo: _heyy eso va para la lavadora!

-Sabes usar la lavadora Rukia?

-No ollllo

-Dame la ropa, yo la pongo.

_Rukia sacó con vergüenza sus panties y sostenes, solo tenia 3 conjuntos, ademas le dio el vestido y sacó su uniforme de escuela (solo tenía uno)_

-Mi mi uniforme está limpio...

-Si pero está todo arrugado, igual vamos a lavarlo! Eee Rukia debes estar cansada, por qué no duermes? Puedes dormir en mi habitación mientras, el cuarto de visitas no esta presentable...

_La diosa siguió al humano y entraron en la pieza, era sobria, elegante, madura peroooo en una esquina había... **MILES DE MUÑECOS DE PELUCHE, LEONES, CONEJOS, Y DEMÁS COSAS KAWAIISS**_

-E.e Rukia, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie...

-En efecto... Woooow tu armario es enorme!

-Hey hey! Por qué te estas metiendo en mi armario? O.o

-Voy a dormir ^.^

-Wait wait wait, quieres dormir en el armario? ESPERA, no me digas que dormías en el armario de Ichigo!

-Sí. Por qué ? Tiene algo de malo?

-No no , nada... Pero tranquila puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormiré en la sala.

-ME NIEGOOOO, NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO.

-Cambie las sabanas, no se te pegara ningún germen Quincy. Mnnnn estoy en mi casa así que debes aceptar mi hospitalidad, son reglas de visitantes no escritas!

_Sin más la dejo en el cuarto y se fue... Para luego volver, -Puedes dormir con mis peluches si quieres._..

-o/o arigato Ishida...

_En realidad nuestra shinigami estaba muy cansada no obstante se le hacia imposible conciliar el sueño... Escuchaba pequeños ruiditos fuera de la habitación pero a lo lejos, no les tomaba importancia, debe ser algo del edificio, qué sé yo, estas construcciones de humanos son curiosas. De pronto el ruido dejo de escucharse, eso era raro... Silencio, mucho silencio, ahora no le gustaba el silencio xD con mucha cautela con tal de no despertar a los Chappys de la colección de Ishida que había tomados prestados para hacerle compañía, se levanto a ver qué sucedía ó qué había dejado de suceder. Al llegar a la sala vio a un Ishida recostado en el sofá más grande, por lo que pudo ver estaba cosiendo y calló rendido , por que la maquina de coser estaba a un lado, habían muchas telas y muchos hilos. Hacia frió? O era su impresión, pues sí hacia frió y en el cuarto de Ishida también, obviamente Ishida tenia aire acondicionado inverter con purificador de sistema central inteligente :v o sea el aire frío se movía por toda la casa pero se concentraba donde encontraban personas :v Sabeeeee. ( Mnmn quiero uno de esos) Rukia vio una frazada doblada a un costado del sillón, la tomó y arropó al chico y se fue a dormir..._

...

...

...

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

_6:30 am Sonido de alarma_

_-Ghostbusters versión The Rasmus-_

\- Buen día Kuchiki san, disculpa que te levante tan tarde, puse la alarma más tarde para que durmieses un poco más, ayer estabas muy cansada. Deberías bañarte, el uniforme aun esta caliente, lo acabo de planchar. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

-Ca ca claro...

_Me despertó tarde? A qué hora se levanta este tipo o.o, Ichigo siempre me despierta a las 7:30 y salimos corriendo para escuela y llegamos tarde para variar..._

_Hoy no pensaremos como se bañó Rukia ni como el jacuzzi la tentó para quedarse en ese palacio... La cuestión es que salió y allí estaba el uniforme listo ^.^_

_-Arigato Ishida! Cada vez que decía gracias, en ningún momento sentía que tenia q fingir algo que no sentía... En serio estaba muy agradecida!_

-Ishida... Tengo un problema... Mi uniforme se achicó o.o o me engordé OMG D:

-Déjame revisar... Creo que fue la lavadora y la secadora... **Tu tranquila, yo nervioso**. _Sacó su kit de coser, descosió los botones y los puso más lejos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Listo-_

-Woooowww

-Vamos a comer que se enfría.

_El desayuno constaba de tostadas francesas, un bowl con frutas varias y caffe._

-Rukia si quieres puedes tomar jugo del refrigerador si no quieres caffe

-No hay problema._ Aunque claro que quería jugo! El caffe no lo pasaba mucho, pero ya estaba servido u.u. Tomó un sorbo y sus ojos se iluminaron!_ -Pero que rico cafeeeee!

-Es un Moca latte, tiene un poco de chocolate y vainilla.

-Es increíble, nunca había probado un caffe tan fabuloso!

-o/o gracias. _El chico se acomodaba las gafas en forma victoriosa._

-Ya vámonos pues!

-Espera Rukia, aun no terminas, deber terminar todos tus alimentos!

-Pe pe pero, llegaremos tarde.

-Espera, ademas tengo q hacer el obento de media tarde.

-Esta bien yo espero^.^_ mientras comía tranquila sus tostadas y su bowl de frutas que por cierto tenia... FRESAS... malditas fresas, las ensarto despiadadamente con el tenedor y se las comió salvajemente._

-Ya listo! Vamonos Kuchiki. Toma tu bento.

-Para mi? Gracias gracias : _el envoltorio tenia print de Chappys 3_ -Ishida e.e no cabe en mi bolsa t.t

\- Es que esa bolsa es muy pequeña te voy a buscar una más grande... Mira! Esta es perfecta...

-Oye acaso, ya sabias que no caberia?

-Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por el lindo Chappy en la solapa y los llaveros de Chappy, le pondré también el que me regalaste ayer *.*

-Me descubriste Kuchiki san...ya tomala que me arrepiento o/o

**_Ambos pelinegros salieron a las 7:45 del apartamento_**

-Wow vamos temprano

-Temprano? Esto arruinara mi asistencia casi perfecta, si no fuese por las veces que me escaque para salvar a alguien, tendría asistencia perfecta

-Te gusta llegar temprano a todos lados no?

-Claro que Si! El tiempo es algo importante en los seres vivos, el tiempo que se va, no vuelve, no se puede comprar ni vender, el tiempo es lo más precioso que tenemos, nosotros decidimos en qué gastarlo, es algo que es realmente nuestro! Pero no importa la profesora siempre pone el parcial a las 8:30 am para la gente que llega tarde.

**_Puuuuuuunnnmnn: Imaginen una flecha roja que viene cayendo desde el cielo hacia Rukia. La gente que llega tarde tarde tarde..._**

-Tenemos 15 minutos para llegar!

-Estamos a 30 minutos de la escuela Rukia.

-Queeeee D: **Esto es por tu orgullo de Quincy**!

-Qué haces Rukiaaaa D:

_Rukia modo de ataque (Es hora del del del duelo) En estos momentos Ishida "Costal de papas" Uryuu, va en el hombro de Rukia, quien corre a toda prisa!_

**-Who you gonna callll?** Grita Rukia

_Un extrañado Ishida responde_ -**Ghostbusters!**

_**-Inserten nuevamente canción Ghostbusters versions The Rasmus-**_

_Llegaron en 20 minutos al colegio!_

_Rukia entró y dijo:_ disculpe la tardanza!

-Hey hey Kuchiki, deberías bajarme... ollllo

-Cierto cierto, lo siento Ishida. Lo baja... ***Get down**

_Ahora sí, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y pidieron disculpas por la tardanza._

-Quietos niños, solo llegan 5 minutos tardes, apenas voy pasando la lista, aunque ya los pase, no les pondré la tardanza por ser tan respetuosos *.* qué bien que estés cambiando de influencias Kuchiki san... -_Dijo sin pensarlo mucho la profesora-_ siéntense.

La menuda niña se sentó al igual que su compañero sin darse cuenta que unos ojos miel la estaban destrozando, matando matadamente con la mirada...

_***I ain't afraid of no ghost...**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y nooo no apareció Ichigo xD En el siguiente capitulo sí jejeje**

**Saludos a Diana Carolina :v**

***Canción Ghostbusters version The Rasmus 1996.**

**-LARGA VIDA A LA DIOSA RUKIA-**


	4. Chapter 4 Bitterwseet

**Hello again, it's you and me**  
**Kinda always like it used to be**  
**Sippin' wine, killing time**  
**Trying to solve life's mysteries...**

Holas! im back. Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Yo tambien le compraría muuuchaa ropa a Rukia! Un cosplay de Mikasa, ropa estilo maid, awww que cuteee.**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo Tite, esta historia es inspirada en su trabajo. Una historia de un fan para fans.

* * *

**Cap 4: Bittersweet**

**Residencia Kurosaki 7:00 am**

Suena una alarma de Radio con la canción: **Bittersweet de Apocalitptica feat. Lauri Ylönen y Ville Valo.** Perezosamente el pelopincho se despierta, intenta apagar el radio/alarma pero no lo consigue, la canción sigue sonando y ya no tiene ganas de segu_ir dormitando. Aun revolviéndose, recuerda el por qué puso la alarma más temprano y sale rápido de su cama, toma su toalla y se dirige al baño_.

_Y empieza con esos pensamientos épicos que todos tenemos en el baño :v sobre la vida, la muerte, etc... Y de pronto recuerda una frase que dijo:_ Tu vida ya **está hecha, mejor dicho tu muerte...**

***I'm giving up the ghost of love**

**in the shadows cast on devotion.**

-Creo que me excedí un poco... _(Crees que solo un poco maldeeto?)_ mejor que Urahara la llamó, quien sabe para que, todo hubiese sido muy raro por estos lados... De la que me salvaste! Habrá estudiado algebra? De seguro no hahahaha y responderá Hollow a todas las preguntas como siempre xD debo apurarme, tengo que buscar a esa enana, de seguro no va a la escuela por que el tendedero no la despierta a tiempo, y si la despierta? Cómo la despertará e.e habrá llevado un pijama de Yuzu... Creo que ya es hora de comprarle algo de ropa, nooo en qué estoy pensando! Si le regalo cosas los demás nos molestaran más dando por entendido que somos pareja... Noo y noo, total Yuzu crecerá y le podrá heredar su ropa a Rukia, PERFECTO! Que espere un poco.

**En la entrada de la habitación del N 15**

-Ichigoooo e.e donde estás?

-Viejo te gané! Me desperté antes que vinieras con tu estúpida patada voladora.

-Ya no tengo nada que enseñarte T.T y qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Quiero pasar donde Urahara, a buscar a Rukia, de seguro se queda dormida.

-Ichigo, respecto a eso tengo que decirte que... _Aparece Kon mágicamente y se lanza salvajemente contra el padre de Ichigo 1 patada voladora de ternura peluchal! 2 Abrazo peluchal estilo los bichos que te agarran la cara de alien xD _

-Kon, papá, no tengo tiempo para sus payasadas, me voy! _Y sale del lugar con destino: La cocina, busca cosas que le puedan servir de desayuno rápido y de almuerzo para llevar. Se sirve un vaso de jugo, dos rebanadas de pan.- _De seguro Rukia, no lleva nada para el almuerzo, llevaré dos manzanas, dos jugos y dos doritos para que no me pida de mis cosas. Sin más desaparece del área.

-Aaaahh ya se fuese, sueltameee Konnnn.

-Perfecto -.-

-Por qué, no me dejaste decirle?

-El se debe enterar solo! Todo lo que le dijo a Nee san, debe darse cuenta por si solo lo hiriente que fue.

-Va hacia donde Urahara y sabes que ella..

-No esta ahí, lo sé, Ichigo ni se inmuto en revisar si el reiatsu de Rukia estaba verdaderamente donde Urahara, por cierto se movió mucho, quien iba a pensar que quedaría en ese lugar.

-Creo que ese será su castigo, enterarse donde se esta quedando Rukia... Pero verdaderamente no entiendo por qué termino allí con **él.**

**Camino hacia la casa de Urahara**

-Y qué le digo? Hey vine a buscarte, muévete se nos hace tarde... No no hey Rukia vámonos, no con un solo vamos para el escuela es perfecto y para qué practico? Tsk maldita Rukia, me hace pensar cosas estúpidas.

***She's the one that I adore**

**queen of my silent suffocation.**

_Un dormitado Urahara, en la puerta de la tienda sale tan pronto el Kurosaki se dispone a tocar la puerta._

-Sentí tu reiatsu acercarse así que me desperté a recibirte, qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

-Vi vi vine a buscar a Rukia.

-Nani? A Kuchiki san?

-Sí a ella olllo, despiértala, debemos llegar temprano a la escuela.

-Ah? E.e no entiendo nada.

-arshh yo la voy a buscar, Rukia heyy Rukia!

_Abre una puerta corrediza y se encuentra con Tesai dormido..._

-Mejor no lo despiertes de su sueño reparador... Kuchiki san no está aquí.

-Pero ella dijo que...

-Salgamos de aquí shhh. _Ya afuera de la casa._ -No, no está aquí, búscala por su reiatsu.

-No soy muy bueno para eso -.-

-Cof cof, yo lo haré entonces, si así me dejas dormir...

_Cara de Kisuke concentrado. Cara de asombrado. Cara de concentrado nuevamente_.

-Kuchiki ya se dirige hacia la escuela.

\- Tsk, Perfecto...

***Break this bittersweet spell on me,**

**lost in the arms of destiny.**

**Bittersweet.**

**Ya lejos de la tienda**

-Esa Rukia me las pagará! Por suerte voy temprano, ajaja primera vez que llego en punto y es porque no vengo con ella, ella siempre me atrasa. _(En realidad vas temprano porque ibas a buscarla .)_, dónde se habrá quedado? De seguro con Orihime.

**Nuevamente en la tienda...**

-Hey Kisuke, despierto temprano?

-Hola Yoruichi ^.^ quieres leche?

-Tan temprano? pervertido.

-Ahahahaha tu eres la mal pensada.

\- Y en qué andas tan divertido? Tu cara la dice todo.

-Busca el reiatsu de Kuchiki san por favor.

-Andas ratito... INTERESANTE, qué hacen esos dos juntos?

-No lo sé., pero hace un rato pasó Kurosaki kun a buscar a Kuchiki.

-Al parecer Kia chan quiere probar cosas nuevas, muero por ver la cara de idiota que pondrá Ichigo al verlos. Con respecto a esa leche... Kisuke, Kisuke despiertaaateee.

**En la escuela de Karakura**

-Buen día Kurosaki, buen día Kuchiki san.

_Ichigo se voltea para ver a la enana y... No hay nadie..._

-Hey Mizuiro, por qué saludaste a Rukia, si aun no llega?

-Ah? Y no ha llegado? _(El chico estás absorto en su celular)_ Es que ustedes siempre andan juntos y al verte llegar supuse que estaba contigo.

-Como sea...

-Buen día Kurosaki kun *.*

-Hola Orihime, y Rukia?

-Nani? No ha vuelto a casa?

-Ella no se quedó a dormir contigo?

-No, luego del hosp... _(Pensamiento de Orihime: E e ella me dijo que no dijera nada para no preocupar, pero solo lo dijo por ayer, hoy es otro día asi que se lo diré) _hospital no supe más nada de ella.

-Del hospital? O.o Le pasó algo a Rukia? _Levantándose de su asiento y alzando la voz._

-Ennnn ella ella comió de mi comida y no le calló bien... Empezó a sentir nauseas y vomitó, luego fuimos al hospital y el doctor dijo que debía quedarse en observación, ella me dijo que me fuera a estudiar algebra.

-Y por qué no me dijeron nada! Y en qué hospital está? Por qué no la llevaste a la clínica de mi papá o donde Urahara?

-Kuchiki san no quiso ir donde Urahara ni a la clínica de tu padre, ademas ella no quería que nadie se preocupada y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie ayer, se quedó en el hospital central de Karakura.

***I won't give up; i'm possessed by her.**

**I'm wearing the cross; she's turning to my good**

-Me voy de inmediato.

-Alto ahí Kurosaki. _Dijo la maestra._

-Primera vez en miles de años que llegas temprano y te vas a retirar? Te sientas yaaaaa!

-Pe pero

-Dije que yaaaa. _Borrador volador aterriza en la cabeza de la zanahoria y cae rendido en su silla._

Vamos a pasar asistencia. _(Esta en desorden)_

-Kojina Mizuiro.

\- Presente.

-Asano Keigo.

-Presente y dígame solo Kei..._Tiza voladora mortallll salvaje hace que Asano san se siente._

-Fulanito uno

-Presente.

-Menganito etcétera...

...

-No vino, es un vago de todas formas, Yasutora Sado, ahh ahí estas, no te molestes en hablar, Orihime _(Se me olvidó el apellido xD) _

-Presente

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Presente.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

...

...

...

-Ah? Pero si Kurosaki está aquí, no entiendo, ustedes viven pegados... No me interesa, Tatsuki Ni idea :v

-Presente.

-Ishida Uryuu.

...

...

...

-No puede ser? Ishida nunca a llegado tarde a un examen!Esto es muy muy raro... Ni hablar, Sultano Humano.

-Presente.

-Chuzuru no sé qué :v

-Presente.

Bla bla bla bla...

_De pronto Ichigo siente que un reiatsu se acerca rápidamente, espera espera son conocidos pero no logra distinguirlos ( Ichigo es una shit sintiendo reiatsu), se acercan cada vez más_, -Uno es de Ishida! Y el otro es de, es de Ruk...

-Disculpe la tardanza! _Haciendo aparición la shinigami más Awesome de la Sociedad de almas ya la extrañaban? _

Qué hacen esos dos llegando juntos? Y viene cargando a Ishida? Wtf

-Hey hey Kuchiki, deberías bajarme... o/o

-Cierto cierto, lo siento Ishida ,

Pensamiento de Ichigo: Ahora sí luce estúpida pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, si ella siempre llega tarde y me hace llegar tarde

-Quietos niños, solo llegan 5 minutos tardes, apenas acabo de pasar asistencia, aunque ya los pase, no les pondré la tardanza por ser tan respetuosos *.* qué bien que estes cambiando de influencias Kuchiki san... Dijo sin pensarlo mucho la profesora, siéntense.

-Cómo que cambiando de influencias? Acaso soy mala influencia para ella? O sea que pedo! Ella fue la que llegó a cambiar mi mundo con sus cosas shinigamis... Maldita ... Pero que haces con Ishida? Arshh no sé ni qué me molesta... Tuve un día completo sin ti, fue placentero. Trae bolsa nueva? Y la que yo le di? Tiene ese conejo molesto pff y llaveros estúpidos... _Con cada pensamiento que tenía su ceño se fruncía más y la única causante de tanta ofuscación era esa menuda shinigami que se sentaba tranquilamente en su escritorio con tanta elegancia y simpleza_. -Acaso ella creció? Su uniforme le queda diferente... Su falda esta más corta ollo su su sus pechos están más... olllo yaaaa Ichigo deja de pensar esas cosas, es solo Rukiaaa!.

Y lo bueno es que está bien...pero esta con Ishida... **Por qué?**

***Break this bittersweet spell on me, lost in the arms of destiny, bittersweet, I want you ( I wanted you)**

**and I need you (and I needed you)...**

**To be continued**

* * *

***Bithersweet, Apocalptica, 2006.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**-LARGA VIDA A LA DIOSA RUKIA-**


End file.
